getfuzzyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Media Projects Created by Bucky
by action=edit}} expanding it. }} One of Bucky's main goals in life is to have a major motion picture (or sometimes another form of media) made by and/or about himself. This article collects all his attempts at doing so. Fang, The Tool Cat In 1999, Bucky agreed to star in an ad campaign for Sparky Tools as "Fang The Tool Cat". However, Rob stopped production. Reflections On Being A Cat Later that same year, Bucky wrote a book about life as a cat, though it was rejected by publishers because of the atrocious writing. Additionally, Rob said that it was incredibly boring and had no plot. Website Shortly after writing his book, Bucky considered creating a website in which he would have people pay him to voice his opinion on popular issues. Rob suggested the domain name could be "www.wackedoutpet.com". Post-Modern Deconstructionalism Post-Modern Deconstructionalism is an "art form" created by Bucky which involves breaking items and then decorating them. Bucky worked with glass, hard plastic, ceramic and most other breakables. He most likely started the art form to avoid getting in trouble when he originally broke something. Bucky wanted to get paid for this "art". Known Works *A broken plate covered by a banana peel. *Another broken dish. *'Bucky-Mades': "Ugly" items simply signed by Bucky, including a toilet and Satchel. *A tuna can full of dirt. *A knee high mound of trash which Bucky calls an "Installation Piece". *An unrecognizable pile of broken glass. Performance Arts After being unsuccessful at selling his physical art, Bucky attempted to go into performance art. His first (and likely only) performance was "Cat Sleeping For 22 hours straight". Satchel said he hoped that Bucky would "Give an intermission in the Performance". ''The Cathouse'' The Cathouse was proposed live home decorating TV series in which viewers would call in and get decorating advice from Bucky . Most of Bucky's advice involved recycling old furniture and passing it off as something valuable. Bucky had reserved studio time on the local access channel for The Cathouse on July 17, 2000, however, it got pushed back when Bucky broke the camera. On September 06, the studio was finally ready to film the first episode, though the show was cancelled after Bucky got into an argument with a viewer. Where's Osama? Where's Osama? was a modification of a ''Where's Waldo? ''book Bucky made. It had Waldo looking like Osama Bin Laden on every page. On the last page, a Platoon of Marines finds him. The images were from a Nintendo game. Bucky Katt's First Autobiography Great American Novel In December 2004, Bucky attempted to write "The Great American Novel". An early working title was ''Harry Da Vinci's Rings, ''a combination of the novels ''Harry Potter, The Da Vinci Code ''and ''The Lord of the Rings (two of which ironically being British), though he quickly dropped this idea, likely due to the obvious copyright issues. Bucky tried to hire Satchel to do his chores for him so he has free time to write. Bucky expected to need $175,000 to complete this project (or $25,000 US to write the Great Canadian Novel), though instead, Rob let Bucky use his computer and gave him the quarter he owed Satchel. He began writing it around December 9. The first page of the book was a list of things Bucky ate on the day he wrote it. Autobiography While writing the novel, Bucky rapidly began suffering from writers block and decided to write an autobiography instead. It was written in the form of a script so it can be easily adapted into a feature film. Satchel and Rob are refereed to as "Idiot Roommate #1" and "Man With Food" respectively, much to their dismay. By December 15, 2004, he had finished writing the first eight chapters. Bucky wanted at least $20 in order to do amazing things he can write about. Stolen "''That's.... '''I did those! That's mine! THAT WEASEL STOLE MY LIFE!'' " -Bucky Katt In revenge for stealing his sign (a somewhat tacky sign bearing the phase "The Fungo Zone"), Fungo stole the manuscript for the autobiography and made a copy of it in his name, only willing to give it back if Bucky gives him his bear. This infuriated Bucky, causing a prolonged conflict between the two as Bucky plotted to retake the manuscript. After attempts at negotiation and direct assault failed, Bucky tried to fool Fungo by giving him a fake bear. But the plan backfired when Fungo gave him a fake manuscript.... and took the real Smacky. Bucky decided to solve this with a staged fight, but this was halted by Chubby Huggs. Ultimately, the manuscript and Smacky were retrieved by satchel in exchange for the sign. Bucky Katt's Second Autobiography In 2006, Bucky had been writing another movie about his life, this one exploring his early life, with Satchel playing "Young Bucky". In the end, it turned out the camera cap had been on the entire time of filming, thus angering Bucky. Terror Stinks: The Monkey in the Sock Drawer '''''Terror Stinks: The monkey in the sock drawer was a Horror film made by Bucky, Starring Satchel in a "Monkey Simulation Suit"(Really a bad Monkey suit) as an "Hit Monkey, Apesassin, or Exicutio-Lemur". Rob said after reading the title that as the first Cat Screenwriter/Director/Producer, Bucky was something of a Canary in a Coal Mine, to which respond that Rob was "An Ostrich in a Can Opener Factory". Bucky's Third Autobiography This Autobiography was the sequel to his second Autobiography. It claimed that Bucky Invented Wool and Bologna, as well as founding Fishkill, New York. Pro-Soviet Literature/Merchandise Bucky wrote Soviet-inspired literature, TV shows and other merchandise to cater to the wishes of people who think that the U.S.S.R. was paridise on earth. Most works are parodies of American fiction and products. Known Products Literature * Clifford the big red party member * Winne the Putin * Where's Ivano? * Harry Pyotr and the Chamber of State Secrets * Harry Pyotr and the Prisoner of Kazakhstan *''Anna Kournikova'' (Adapation of "Anna Karenina") * Grime and Plumbingment (A "finally useful" Adaptation of "Crime and Punishment") * The Kadlinsky code Film and Television *''Leave it to Fjodor'' *''Father Nyets Best'' *''The Marxist Brothers'' *''The Berezyl Hillvasiles'' *''Sid C. Czar's Show of Shows'' * Telecommies *''Red's Clues'' * Barney and Comrades *''Checkpoint Charlie in Charge'' * Dissident Housewives "Bourgeoisball" Trading Cards Bucky also created a line of trading cards for a Fictional sport called "Bourgeoisball", claiming it to be the "most popular sport in eastern Europe". The card packs came with electrical tape instead of bubble gum. 'Known Cards' Teams: * Bolshevik Red Sox * KGB Dodgers/St. Petersburg Angels of Stalingrad Players: * Rookie Rasputin *Costantine "Duke" Pavlovich * Joe "Lefty" Stalin * Pavel Cherenkov *Zinovy Rozhestvensky * "All Star" Tchaikovsky Other Products * A song called "The Hills are are Alive with the Sound of Mongols" * Nyetke shoes British Horror Films Bucky and Mac had planned to make adaptations of American Horror films for British audiences. Known Films * The Bride of Farmpingston * The Torquay Chainsaw Massacre * Rosemary's Babington * King Congleton All of these titles were based on the names of British Towns. A focus group of Satchel, Chubby Huggs, and Foodar didn't like the films, so Bucky and Mac made Comedies using the same manner of parodies. Known Non-Horror Films * Dumb and Dumbleton * Weekend at Bernlys * There's Something About Manby Bucky and Mac eventually put the project on ice, which Satchel thought meant that they would show the films on skating rinks. Oprah's Pick of the Year: Harry DaVinci and the Lord of the 30-Muinet Meals Bucky wrote this book under the assumption that its title would make it an instant bestseller. Bucky Katt: The Unauthorized Autobiography This Autobiography, Bucky's Fourth, claimed even more ridiculous things than the others, such as asserting that he had invented a Vaccine for Lyme Disease. Anti-Social Network On December 19, 2011, after giving up being a "spiritual adviser", saying the occupation "left him disdainful of other people", Bucky decided to start a website for people who hate other people (which, as Rob pointed out, is impossible, as networks are, by definition, social). Bucky attempted to advertise it by posting a 10-hour video of Satchel repeatedly running into a storm door. According to a poll, people were ready for this kind of network. It's fate is currently unknown. "The Book to End all Books" This book was, in Bucky's words, "The story of a Cat mocked by a cruel World… But He has to save ''the World from the minions of Satan." Plot Satan "Summonses an army" of Zombies up from the ground. The main character goes off to fight the Zombies, but spends the next nine pages thinking about birds on a power line. He probably saves the word, although this isn't mentioned in the strip. Quotes -''"When life gives You Lemons, make Lemonade. When life gives You Demons, make Demonade." '' -''"And when the Ladder looks long, climb! For to climb is to become a Man… or at least a Woman with strong ankles." Human Sacrifice After writing "The Book to End all Books", Bucky wanted to write a Human Sacrifice how-to book. Bucky's Critique of Everyone on Earth Bucky critiqued the word through a novella he wrote. The villain was "A hideous mutant! A Canadian…'' with the head of a Belgian!" It is unknown what happened to this work. Bucky's Fifth Autobiography Sometime around November 2014, Bucky began writing yet another '''autobiography'. In this work he claims to have "heroically" escaped from a pack of wolves behind the Orpheum Theater in 2008. Untitled Seafood Thriller At around December 2014, Bucky began writing and doing research for a thriller involving seafood. Some of this "research" involved throwing tuna cans to see if they could be lethal. Plant Self-Defense At the same time as the above, Bucky was also writing a book for vegans about self-defense against plants. Cookbooks About a week after the above, Bucky decided to "add value" to popular stories by cutting out the middle of the pages and adding recipes as well as the ingredients needed to make them. ''Cheese Hamlette'' The first book Bucky did this with was Rob's copy of William Shakespere's Hamlet with an Omelette recipe, saying he was "inpired" by the book's title ("Ham" + "Omelette" = "Hamlette"). ''Catch 22 Rats'' Later, Bucky modified the book Catch 22 by adding 22 dead rats. Rob was disturbed by it's smell. Category:Media (In-Universe) Category:Bucky's Companies Category:Objects of Bucky's Interest Category:List Category:Items